Stop, Drop and Roll
by Paper Ann
Summary: On Halloween, L gets a tip about a haunted house which used to be home to a psychotic killer during the nineteenth century and drags Raito, with the rest of the Kira investigation team along for the ghost hunt.  L/Raito


Note: Just for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend they're in the US instead of Japan. Minor detail. Happy Halloween, and enjoy.

Stop, Drop and Roll

"You must come check this out!" L called after Mogi, who was walking quickly toward the break room to get his lunch out of the microwave.

The man glanced wearily over his shoulder, "Is that the damn story you've been following everyone around with completely irrelevant to the case? I never thought you would mix up your priorities."

L stopped and folded his arms, "Who warned you?"

"Raito."

The detective scoffed, "You're not even a little interested?"

"Fine," Mogi stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked down at him, "Tell me the story."

L grinned, "I snuck out to the bakery early this morning and over heard some girls talking about a haunted house a few miles outside of town, one of the girls said that—"

"L," Mogi rolled his eyes, "How do you know it's not some kind of trap and you're being baited into leaving headquarters to a desolate road where Kira could murder you? I heard you 'sneak out' this morning and it was for one of your cravings at 4am. That is rather shady for some girls to be hanging around a bakery."

Faltering for a second, the man hesitated, "It's not like they gave me an address, time and 'come alone' warning. They just mentioned it was around. That they'd heard stories, and since it was Halloween it would be fun to check out."

"Like I said, tell me the story," Mogi repeated. He thought the only thing L would enjoy about the Halloween season was the candy, but apparently he had a thing for ghost stories too. It may have been the one day out of the year his black-and-white, concrete reasoning could take a break and he could entertain thoughts of the supernatural.

"Uh," L hesitated, "I don't know it. I was in the process of looking it up, but I know a man allegedly killed people there."

"Yeah. Some guy kills people everywhere," Mogi had to admit he was a little disappointed, "We know that more than anyone. You don't even have a hint of the story?"

Tossing his head back with a sigh, L grunted, "I'm just telling you there's a haunted house and it would be fun to check out, since some of us are getting a bit of cabin fever. I'm going to look into it more." L shrugged, "Besides, it's more fun to do something festive on Halloween rather than just getting trashed dressed as a slutty Harry Potter, like the rest of the world seems to do."

"Don't bash my costumes!" Mogi feigned shock, "It's better than Matsuda dressing up the other year as Austin Powers."

"So then you agree that it'd be more fun to check out a haunted house."

"I guess," Mogi stood up, heading back towards his lunch, "I'll listen when you have something to 'report.'"

* * *

Raito wandered around the command room. He asked around, but nobody seemed to know where L was and said that they hadn't seen him for an hour. Eventually, Raito's father pointed him toward the hallway, where he had seen L pacing with his laptop. Raito nonchalantly walked out and peeked.

He could hear the clicking of keys, but when he stepped out into the hallway he found L moving around on the floor trying to get comfortable. It was a strange sight, to say the least.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?"

L jumped when he saw Raito and sighed, "I didn't want to use one of the system computers when I was just looking up folklore. I thought Aizawa could use it."

Raito giggled as he walked around to L's side and crouched down, "What's so urgent?"

The man grumbled something under his breath. Raito leaned in and rested his chin on L's shoulder, "Huh?"

"Raito-kun knows," L pulled away from Raito's advances and looked at him at eye-level, "That haunted house. I want to find more information because I'm quite serious about looking it up!"

"I never doubted you." Raito ran a hand through his hair and took a seat on the ground next to L, leaning in to look closer at the screen, "It looks like it's taking you longer than usual."

L gulped as Raito pressed against him, and started typing. The sudden closeness made L uneasy: Raito was undeniably hot. He admitted to having less than platonic dreams about him, and for Raito to be so innocently close, when he normally kept his distance had L caught in the dilemma for giving Raito more space, or lean into his warmth. He wasn't sure why, but he had been incredibly sexually frustrated lately.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than Raito. L fought the urge to wrap his arms around the boy's waist and snake his hands down the front of his pants. He wanted to push him down, straddle him on the floor with burning kisses that turned into a hot fuck. It would be rather kinky, considering the rest of the investigation team was just a room away.

"This is the place, right? The Staup House?" Raito's voice snapped L out of his daydream. He leaned back so that L could lean in.

Across the title of the page read 'World's Famous Haunted Houses,' L scrolled down, his excitement for the story momentarily distracting him from his excitement for Raito.

"It's right up there with Amityville," Raito commented as he draped his arm over L's shoulder, "Do you think there's a movie?"

"If there was a movie I'd have known about it," L's voice was monotonous as he looked over the screen, "I have a very extensive knowledge of movies, believe it or not. This story is rather interesting."

Raito thought this fun and curious side of L was cute, "Fill me in."

"Well, this house has been around since the eighteen hundreds. The farmer who lived there during the nineteenth century made it look like safe house for the Underground Railroad," L explained, "When he left his basement light on, slaves thought it was a station. They'd come by, looking for shelter, and he'd slaughter them."

"You think this is true?"

"Yes, it _says_ there was a huge barn out back, and he would throw the slaves into the cattle pens before torturing them. He'd keep them there, starving them for days before he would he'd bring them into his basement and torture them," L read aloud, "One night he went crazy and killed his family."

"Hm," Was all Raito could say as L continued.

"He killed his wife and two children with a shotgun, cut them up into pieces and laid them in his basement, when he finished that, he supposedly killed himself too," He paused and looked at Raito, who looked interested, "It wasn't until a month later that a family friend came by and smelt something terrible coming from the basement. She found the bodies decomposing, but they never found him."

L let the scene play out in his mind. He had always found the stories surrounding murders fascinating, (which was part of the reason he became a detective) and this was no exception.

"That's pretty brutal." Raito stated.

"The police came and found the bodies of those he had killed. They also discovered the rotting body's of slaves in the cattle pen – the ones he'd never gotten around to before he killed himself," L finished and drew his knees closer to his chest, "There's a way to get there and everything."

"You're seriously serious about this?" Raito pointed his finger.

"Seriously serious," L smirked at him, "Raito-kun, it's Halloween! We must to do something in the Halloween spirit!"

"You're very strange," Raito complained.

"It'll be entertaining," L justified, "Don't tell me Raito-kun is scared?"

Raito stood up and shook his head, "Of course not. I just think deranged people could be around that house, knowing people will be coming because it's Halloween, and it would be ironic if the team investigating Kira was murdered on a silly trip."

L snatched up Raito's hands and pulled him back, "You're coming. I know deep down the interest is getting you."

Raising an eyebrow, Raito pulled L to standing, "I'll come. As long as everyone else gets the same 'break' as we are taking. Besides, any psychos won't attack us when we're in a group."

"Or the ghost…," L smirked, "… of the murderer."

"Fuck you." 

* * *

They called it a night around 10, and L had managed to wrangle Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Raito and the moment Raito mentioned it to Misa, her as well. Raito's father had declined, saying he was too old to go chasing ghosts, and Raito had been inclined to agree with him.

It being very last minute, L didn't have a change to call Watari and get one of his own cars, so they settled for Aizawa's small Toyota a little uncomfortably. Luckily, Misa didn't mind being pressed up against Raito, but made it clear she needed a window seat as to not sit next to anyone else. Aizawa obviously wanted to drive, and L maneuvered around the center console to squeeze between him and Raito (and Misa, who had _also_ refused to sit anywhere but the front seat) because she was scared in the back. Luckily, no matter how small the space was, the crowed three managed to keep the girl appeased.

L had scribbled directions into a notebook, since the printer had gotten jammed earlier that day. He looked at his notes and instructed Aizawa to keep following 52 South.

Raito was fiddling with the radio as L instructed out loud, "We're going to be on this until we get into Fairfield township. Raito-kun, kindly change the station."

"Why?" He giggled, "One-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater is totally festive."

"I love this song!" Misa announced and promptly began singing along.

"So, this is a great way to get freaked out before this haunted house, huh L?" Matsuda laughed and couldn't help but hum along himself.

"You guys aren't enjoying the moment."

"L," Mogi suddenly said, "What did you say this place was called?"

"The Staup House. Like, stop sign," L tried to talk over the blasting obnoxious song.

He paused for a second before he leaned forward over the back seat and flicked down the volume, "Did you see that church back there?"

"No, why?" Aizawa asked, secretly thankful the song had been turned down.

"You know how they usually have bible verses on the sign out front?" Mogi asked, looking at Aizawa.

"Yeah, like the 'love is caring, love is kind' junk," Misa smiled, "Why?"

"That sign said, 'Stop drop and roll doesn't work in hell.'"

A silence fell over the car, expect for the faint 'crazy ditty with a swinging tune –wop bop a lula wop bam boom.'

Matsuda laughed nervously in the uncomfortable silence, "Well isn't that nice?"

L clapped his hands together and couldn't keep a mischievous smile off his face, "Things are getting exciting."

"See," Raito spoke up, "The church is going to post priests out by the house and kill those who are disturbing the dead. It's the psychos I was talking about!"

"That is pretty creepy…" Misa admitted, "Uh. How far away are we?"

L glanced down at his notebook, "We're still a few miles off."

Raito took the opportunity to turn the volume back up, "It's the monster mash!"

A few more minutes passed, and L had to decipher his messy scrawl before he barely told Aizawa in time to turn down a side road. The car grumbled over the unpaved road slowly as L read out the next turn.

A quick left sent them down an uneven dirt road, surrounded by tall cornstalks on either side. The road was barely big enough for the Toyota, let alone another car in oncoming traffic. The large potholes knocked Mogi's head into a window and made him complain loudly.

"You're driving like an old lady," Raito heckled Aizawa.

"We already hurt Mogi back there. These roads are terrible."

"Stop!" L shouted.

Aizawa slammed on the breaks; Raito's forearms crashing into the dashboard, L bracing himself against the younger man and Misa yelping.

Four sets of glowing eyes peered out from the cornfield, one of the animals already in the middle of the road, Aizawa having slamming on the breaks just in time.

"Fucking deer!" Raito reached over L and punched down on the horn, "I didn't even know deer were around here!"

Luckily, Mogi had managed to secure himself in the backseat, with the pitiful seatbelt there, or else he'd have flown through the windshield.

The first deer ran out of the way, another following, but two of them stayed in the cornfield, just watching the car.

"They're not moving, just drive," Matsuda said shakily from the backseat, heart racing from the jerky stop.

Aizawa honked again for good measure before slowly inching forward. L glanced down and noticed his hand was clenching Raito's thigh from the scare. He released his grip, hoping the other man wouldn't notice.

"If you're scared you can hold my hand," Raito teased, very aware of the contact.

"Raito can hold _my_ hand!" Misa grinned and poked the man in the cheek.

L, however, didn't have a witty comeback, mildly embarrassed he had grabbed him in the first place.

As they drove on a little longer, not going above fifteen miles an hour, Aizawa looked to the clock. It read 11:27.

"How much longer? We've been on this small ass dirty road way too long," Matsuda said, anxiously looking out the window, "There hasn't been a single road to turn on in miles."

"I told you, it's a ways out here," L looked down at his notebook, "Oh, look! Here's the fork!"

Aizawa nodded, almost missing it, had it not been for the 'bridge out' sign.

"Ooo, I guess the only way we _can_ go is towards the house, huh? The road ahead is out," Misa didn't miss a beat.

Less than thirty seconds after they turned did they catch the glance of a country house and a huge barn nestled back against wild growing grass in front of a giant field. Aizawa looked to L for a nod and they pulled up onto the grass, there was no driveway in sight.

The six sat there for a second, taking in the scene.

The house itself looked completely dead; shattered glass windows, chipping paint and climbing plants. What looked truly ominous, though, was the barn. It wasn't a little, red barn with chicks and goats roaming around, it was a giant decaying white barn that had to have stood at least fifty feet at the peak. It was set back against a small grove of apple trees that continued into the forest, which was next door's property. Even though it was tucked away, you couldn't miss it, just for the sheer size. The cool October breeze was knocking the branches of willow against the side of the house with steady rhythm as L pushed Raito and Misa out of the car.

"Let's begin!" L urged, weaving past Raito.

Everyone sat there for a second before Aizawa opened his door and jammed the keys in his pocket, "Yeah, we're getting close to midnight; we'll miss all the scary stuff if we stay in the car longer!"

"I can't get out until Mogi gets off my buckle," Matsuda announced.

"Do you want me to unbuckle you too?" Mogi teased, and opened his door.

Misa pulled her small jacket tight as the cold breeze hit her, "So what's first? The barn or the house?"

"Depends if we want dead angry slave ghosts or psychotic mass-murder ghosts killing us," Raito caught himself, "I mean priests."

"So you _are_ afraid of ghosts," L sneered, pulling his hood (the first hoodie anyone had seen him wear) over his head. "Let's begin with the barn."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Misa asked, walking around to the trunk of the car, "Like flash lights?"

"Oops, I got ahead of myself," L laughed and followed Misa to the trunk, "So who located the flash lights?"

"Don't blame me, I couldn't find more than four!" Matsuda defended, "I looked everywhere, and this is all I could come up with."

"I got them, I get one," Matsuda snatched one up and then finished, "Mogi was hurt in the heat of battle on the way over, and he gets one. And of course the lady does too!"

"Looks like we're together, Mr. Ghost Hunter," Raito mocked and grabbed it first, "I get to hold it."

"That's what she said," Matsuda snickered.

"I love how mature you are sometimes," The nervous energy made it so that Misa couldn't help but giggle.

"So?" L looked around, "Barn?"

"Yeah," Aizawa was handed a flashlight by Matsuda, "Remember everyone, if anything happens I have the keys to the car so you can't ditch me."

"Guys, for real. You're getting all freaked out, it's just a story! And we're all officers anyway." Mogi reminded as they walked towards the looming building.

The barn entrance was right around the corner, facing the house. The sliding door had rusted open, and grass grew through it, inside the barn. Four spots of light moved around the room, revealing a mountain of hay barrels to the left and feeding troughs right ahead. Matsuda and Mogi lead the way, followed by L and Raito.

"This just looks like a room, how do we get into the rest of the barn?" Aizawa walked in behind the other men, "It's not an optical illusion or something, right?"

They looked around the room, at all four walls. Matsuda caught sight of a little dip along the side, and walked over to where his beam of light disappeared. There he noticed a split in the wall. Soon enough the wooden railing holding up the feeding trough stopped him from getting any future.

The others flashlights bounced around the room, all looking for some kind of answer.

"Hey, there's a ladder or something to get to the hayloft," Raito pointed out above them, the ceiling overhead was collapsing, little chunks of straw poking through the holes, but Raito was right- there was a small rail and a ladder hanging just above their heads.

Around that same time, Matsuda turned around and said, "Hey, there used to be a door here, but a wall or something from the other side fell and blocked it.

"So?" Mogi looked around, "Up or over?"

"Regardless, we'll be sending you, skinny. You're travel sized," Misa giggled, point at L and decided to say, "That means adventure-sized."

"Misa-san is much shorter. She can go where I go," L commented casually.

Misa looked around, "Well… Matsuda is very outgoing. He can go!"

"Can we just take volunteers?" L groaned, "Looking on the bright side, if you fall, all there is in this barn is hay."

"And death," Raito said plainly, "Dark, evil, bloody death."

"Disgusting!" Mogi yipped, jumping back against the wall of the barn.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked, his flashlight blinding Mogi.

He squinted against it and scoffed, "I stepped on something."

Four flashlights shot down to the ground. Underneath the radiating light laid the dead skeleton of a raccoon, small amounts of flesh still hanging off the ribcage.

"We need to decide whether we want to go up or over because I don't want to fucking stand around forever and turn into that raccoon," Aizawa groaned, "It's getting really cold in here, too."

"Misa Misa is freezing!" The girl confirmed.

Mogi looked around and shook his head, "I don't even think that ladder is going to be able to hold anyone. It's probably rotting. Someone see if you can even use it to get up."

With a nod, Aizawa took a few steps onto the hay barrels and stretched to grab the hanging ladder. Sure enough, as he grabbed the bottom rung and put some weight on, it snapped in half. Matsuda grabbed Aizawa just before he toppled over.

"So, plan A didn't work. Push past the door?" Mogi suggested.

"I'll go check it out," L stated and walked past the men towards the hole in the wall. He jumped over the railing of the troughs rather gracefully and reached back to Raito who handed him a flashlight. Crouched over slightly, L shined the light to try to catch sight of something. The flashlight didn't hit anything, which meant the barn was a lot deeper than they thought. He opened his mouth and bit down on the bottom of the flashlight, to free his hands.

Attempting to force the door open, L grabbed onto both sides and tried with every muscle in his body to pry them apart. He froze when he heard a murmur. A dull shaking sound filled the room and everyone froze. No one made any sudden movements and L pulled the flashlight from his mouth to slowly turn around.

The droning sound stopped for less than a moment before it shuddered out the same noise.

L's eyes flashed behind the others, knowing they were too scared to look behind them. The flashlight flickered between each alarmed face. A sudden gust of wind filled the room and L turned his flashlight to the doorway.

"Ahhh!" Misa gasped out loud.

All the other man spun around as the noise grew louder. All eyes flew to Misa who sharply grabbed something and opened her hand, "Um. Sorry, that was my phone vibrating."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raito snapped and ran his hands through his neat hair, not usually one to be alarmed.

She flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, letting out a shaky, "Hello?"

The rest of the men took a moment to breath and complain out loud. Misa closed her phone and turned sheepishly to the other men.

"Whew!" She tried to laugh it off, "You guys thought you were scared? Imagine something going off against your butt! I thought I was dying! It was my friend Megumi!"

"And?" Matsuda unceremoniously asked.

"She wanted to say hi, and reminded me we still have plans later tonight, so that means Misa Misa needs to leave soon! "

"You should have mentioned that earlier," Aizawa pushed out through his teeth.

"Sure…" Misa turned on herself and skipped to the door, "I just wanted to spend some time with Raito!"

Matsuda laughed and followed immediately. Raito took a second and looked at L who was getting out of the troughs asking, "You disappointed?"

"Yes," L looked around and raised his voice, "You may all go back to the car; I'm going to go check out the house quickly."

"Are you kidding?" Raito groaned, "That phone call took three years off my life!"

"Well now we know there's nothing to worry about, right? I want to at least say I went in the Staup house and not just one room of the barn." He justified and walked out behind everyone else.

"If we're gone by the time you get back, we saw a ghost!" Aizawa unlocked the car, which flashed its headlights from yards away.

"You're coming, right, Raito-kun?" L asked, flashing the light directly into Raito's face.

He groaned and shouted over, "Mogi! Give me your flashlight."

By some miracle, when Mogi threw it, Raito caught it. Five seconds later, L was pulling open the front door.

There were tracks of dirt all over the carpet, presumably from other ghost-hunters looking around, and broken down furniture that showed that this was once the family room. It wasn't as vandalized as L suspected, but that might have been because the graffiti was covered by dust and mud over the walls. As they walked through the living room, L noticed that Raito's flashlight was focused on the floor.

"So you're gonna look for the basement, huh?" Raito asked, and obnoxiously shined his light directly in L's eyes.

"Yes. Unless Raito-kun's too frightened," L teased back, smacking the flashlight downward so he could see.

"No way. Nothing can touch me," He laughed out loud and stepped over the leg of a table snapped off in the middle of the room, "So where are you thinking this basement would be?"

"Let's keep walking. At least we haven't reached a dead end like in that barn yet," L walked into the hallway and his eyes landed on a staircase going upstairs.

Only the steps were completely deteriorated.

"At least we don't have to go up," He walked over, "Hey, look at this."

From water damage, or whatever had it, the staircase that had fallen apart had also taken the floorboards with it. They could look directly down at the dirty and cement ground of the basement.

"It existed," Raito announced, "But we're not diving in, if that's what you're thinking."

"There's got to be a way down somewhere."

Before they took another step, Raito's fingers had laced around the other man's. L didn't have to obnoxiously shine the light in Raito's face to tell that he was smirking.

He innocently replied, "I'm scared now."

L knew he was being mischievous. After the cell phone rattled everyone and the adrenaline rush was gone, there wasn't a lingering fear of ghosts, and Raito's firm grip didn't seem out of fear. L knew in the back of his mind Raito had never been afraid of being here, he just enjoyed being a smartass and throwing in negative commentary.

After all, this was the scariest place they could have been on the property and now Raito was teasingly holding his hand. L's mind wandered back to earlier that day when he was with Raito. He began to question just how innocent Raito's intentions were; maybe there was a lingering desire that mirrored his own.

Raito let himself be led by L as they walked further down the hall until Raito pulled him to a stop.

"What happens if I'm really, really scared?" Raito asked offhandedly, "Because this hand-holding isn't going to cut it."

"What will?" L asked, taking a step in and pulling him closer, "Holding both Raito-kun's hands?"

"Only if you're holding them both against a wall and kissing me," Raito took advantage of his surprise and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Completely off guard, L lost grip on his flashlight. He ignored it and wrapped his arms around Raito's waist, letting his pent-up lust flood into their kisses.

"You know you're a tease, right?" L asked breathlessly against Raito's ear.

"Are you taking about earlier? Apparently not enough," Raito admitted.

"You had me. I thought you might have been scared today."

"Maybe I was trying to get you alone like this so we could take care of business. We never have time alone together."

Raito tangled his fingers in L's dark hair, to make sure their lips never left each other's for more than a few seconds, yet held onto his flashlight by some sort of talent. They fed off each other's heat in the cold of the night.

"Does this tickle your Halloween fancy?" Raito asked with a naughty tone to his voice, "Making out in a ghost house?"

L's only response was a moan as Raito's hand slid down the front of his pants.

He cupped Raito's face with both hands, his tongue diving into his mouth. L whimpered as the other man's hand wrapped around his cock. Raito was pressing against him so hard that, as cliché as it sounded, he couldn't tell if it was Raito's erection or flashlight grinding into his thigh.

He couldn't suppress the whimper that spilled over his lips as Raito's fingers teased him. They were rough and cold, but they felt perfect to L. He dropped his head to Raito's shoulder, biting down on the skin there as his stomach tensed at the other man's touch.

"Do you know how bad I've wanted you?" L whispered as he flicked his tongue along the shell of Raito's ear, "Do you know how much restraint it's taken?"

"Let loose, then," Raito pulled his hand out so he could quickly unbutton the fly of L's jeans, "It's only us."

He didn't let him get away that easily – he had become addicted to the taste of Raito's mouth. L's aggressively grabbed Raito's hips, driving them closer together. Grinding against Raito, L found out what he felt earlier was no flashlight. He couldn't help but grin as he slipped his hands down the back of Raito's pants to get a better grip on that perfect ass.

The friction between their jeans reminded Raito how he wanted to tear them off. Not wasting any more time, Raito sunk to his knees, doing what he set out to do in the first place.

L arched his hips forward, letting his head fall back as Raito's mouth wrapped around him. He shut his eyes, allowing himself to revel in the feeling. The pace quickly became more feverish, and L pushed back against the wall, tangling his fingers in Raito's hair and forcing him closer.

There was a sharp creak, then a moment of almost silence, with only the soft sound of tearing drywall – followed suddenly by an explosive crack. L felt the wind knocked out of him as he crashed violently backwards through the wall. Gasping for breath, L struggled to sit up through the clearing dust.

"Are you all right?" Raito asked, standing up and running into the next room. His flashlight flicked around the room as he grabbed one of L's forearms to pull him up.

Coughing and trying to stand up, L reached around for his flashlight, but realized before he could do that, had to pull his pants up.

"I should have known the walls were rotten… oww." L mumbled.

"Way to ruin the mood," Raito chuckled and froze in place, "L?"

"Don't tell me I ruined the mood, it wasn't my fault I demolished the wall."

Raito didn't respond.

L studied his face and took in a deep breath. Raito wore the same mask of fear on his face from when Misa's cell phone scared the shit out of them. Slowly bending down, L grabbed the flashlight that was directly at his feet and pivoted around.

The room didn't have any windows; it looked completely untouched, as though it had been locked up from the world for decades. The smell coming from the room was completely rancid. Wads of clothing were piled up in the corners, and, squinting, he could make out brown stains. Buckets were scattered around the place, some were upright, some others tipped over, but one of the larger one, one of the ones that was tipped over, caught L's attention.

That's when he saw where Raito's flashlight was pointed.

Directly above the forgotten bucket was a thick, frayed noose hanging from the beams of the ceiling.

L had to keep himself from gagging as he saw the noose combined with the sour smell of the room.

"Wanna leave?" L asked low whisper.

"Uh-huh."

Both men directly turned on their heels to get away from the room. Even if they were feeling adventurous, from the looks of it, that room hadn't been accessed since the incident all those years ago and they didn't want to know what else might be in. Raito was the first one to break into a run, a small squeal filling the air as he ran back through the living room and out the front door.

The minute their feet hit the grass, they began to sprint, making a mad dash for the car. They nearly scared the others half to death as they threw the doors open and piled in.

"So, wanna head back?" L asked breathlessly.

Aizawa gave them a look up and down before asking with a sneer, "Saw a ghost?"

"Nah. Just took a jog," Raito smiled, "You know, so we can get back quicker so Misa can meet her friend?"

"Sure," Matsuda giggled, "What did it look like?"

"It was a jog, it looked like legs running and arms pumping," Raito reached backwards, punching Matsuda in the shoulder.

"Well this was a fun Halloween," Mogi pointed at the clock that read 12:02, "And we didn't die."

"L?" Aizawa looked over.

"I know, if we spent more time there it would have been better," L sighed, knowing the other men didn't really see anything scary. L didn't want to bring up what they had seen because first, they would think they were making it up, and secondly, he didn't want to have to waste time taking them in to see it. Misa was already in a hurry.

"No, not that," Aizawa couldn't stop from cracking up, "Button your pants, detective."

End


End file.
